Thaddeus Revasi
'Personality' + Reliable: Thad is one to put trust in. He makes sure to do what's needed in him and will stay true. + Caring: He's the type of person that shows affection to those he cares for and will do what he can to help them. + Relaxed: He doesn't like having a lot of strife and will keep a calm demeanor for the most part. = Extroverted / social: He's the type to be friendly to others and is fine with most types of people - Liar: He's known to say white lies once in a while, and while he says it's for the best, he does it partially for selfish reasons - Idiot: He's not the brightest person around, nor does he care to sharpen up. He doesn't mind it, but his lack of understand can be a huge hindrance. - Stubborn: If he believe in something, it's hard to tell him otherwise, and it's better to leave him as such. 'History' Thaddeus was from a family of travelers, people who go across the galaxy to sell goods from station to station. His family weren't exactly rich, but not poor either. He and his other siblings got basic education from "home schooling" from their mom and whatever texts of information was around at the time. It didn't bother Thad, being that he wasn't thinking much of getting into anything that needed a great amount of education nor did he care to learn more. He was happy as his life was. He grew up close to his parents, and more so, his oldest brother Milo. The two were known to look around the stations their parents stopped at for delivering, After all, Thad didn't get to be around with other people and didn't care to mess around with people he didn't know and wouldn't see after his parents left. However, he tended to find himself in hot water when more than often was dragged back to his parents by disgruntled inhabitants who disliked the child running around. And while his parents would argue to the two for wandering around, saying that they should stay put, the two still did as they weren't told. But being that Milo was older by a few years, he started to take up a job as a taxi man wherever he went when Thad was still in his early teens. Thad would always keep in touch with his brother as he helped the family business, even into adulthood. While making an surprise visit to Milo's however, he discovered that there were some problems going on. During Milo's time as a taxi-man, he got caught in the business of the black market as an arms seller to convicts. Thad tried asking why Milo would something as dangerous as that, but he refused to state why. The Litwick then tried to convince his brother to stop doing that type of business, but was told off by Milo, stating how it's not easy to just give it up like that. As Milo was driving Thad back to his travelship, they were caught up in the unsafer part of the sector and got into a wreck from faulty machinery. While Thad was relatively unscathed, his brother wasn't so lucky and became partially blind and memory problems from the crash. Worse still, Milo now could no longer stay by himself, in fear of being caught by either the police or employers. Thad took it upon himself to take Milo away from the sector and go to somewhere to start anew, for the both of them. While Thad would've been fine continuing to with with his parents, he felt like starting fully anew would make it easier for everyone. Thad found such a place, and set coordinates for a place called Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * He can see out of both eyes, but the wax clump for hair does get in the way and hinders his sight slightly * He however has some cut on his face from one of his escapades as a teen, which taught him to not wander as far from where he knows. * He's terrible with smoking, usually having a cigarette in his mouth most the time (just not in this picture whoops) Also, he uses his fire to light them, not a lighter * Currently has no plans of evolving Category:Palatians